


Warrior cat ships (request open)

by Ilikebnha



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lust, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikebnha/pseuds/Ilikebnha
Summary: Basically I am going to be writing a lot of one shots on the series “Warriors” by Erin Hunter and yeah! I do anything and take any request so please do comment, and yeah that is it I will give warnings for when the chapter might be a little spicy or some trigger warning things are mentioned that’s all!
Relationships: Barley/Ravenpaw (Warriors), Blossomfall/Ivypool (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Bristlefrost/Rootspring (Warriors), Dovewing/Jayfeather (Warriors), Firestar/Bramblestar (Warriors), Leafpool/Mothwing (Warriors)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Brambleclaw x Firestar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first warriors fan fiction I have ever written and my first fan fiction that I have written in this site and that’s it ok let’s goo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar and Brambleclaw both have mates, lovely mates and mates that love them but when lust gets over them they get out of control and might turn their backs on their own mates

Warning: lust, love, dirty talk, and flirting

Brambleclaw scraped the ground angrily, his mate was blaming on about something he honestly just couldn’t focused right now! He wanted some alone time but of course his ‘lovely’ mate was right us his tail. 

“I just think that Sparkpet is getting on so lovely with everyone in the clan! And we can’t forget about how she is expecting kits!” Squirrleflight exclaimed happily, Brambleclaw let out a soft growl. 

“Brambleclaw!” A voice sounded from behind Brambleclaw, the dark tabby lifted his head and saw his leader Firestar sitting in the cliff of highledge. “Come up here! Squirrelflight you to!” Forester ordered, the two younger cats went up to the highledge and sat with the leader. 

“Yes, father?” Squirrleflight asked kind of surprised, Forestar let out a warm putt in welcome to the two cats 

“Squirrleflight, I believe that Leafpool needs your help....and Brambleclaw I need you to arrange some patrols!” Firestar explained, Brambleclaw twitched his ear slightly in annoyance with his leader, Squirrlefloght looked confused at Firestar. 

“What would Leafpool need me for?” She asked, her green eyes wide in shock. Brambleclaw smirked smugly and sat next to his leader, Firestar was laying down basking in the suns warmth. 

“She might need some help with Jayfeather—“ Fire star’s words were cut off by Brambleclaw’s tail slipping silently into Fireststar’s hole. Fireststar shot Bramblecmaw a shocked glance. 

“What was that Firestar?” Squirrleflight asked 

“Yeah, I could barely hear you.” Brambleaw added, a hint of mischief twinkling in his amber eyes. 

“Squirrleflight, Leafpool needs you _now_!” Firestar snapped, he pushed back on Brambleclaw’s tail making Brambleclaw nearly moan out. Squirrleflight gave a scared look at Firestar, clearly not use to her father snapping like that. 

“Y-yes father!” She stammered before scrambling off the highledge and going into the medicine den.

“there is a clan bang tomorrow.” Firestar said, clearly choking back moans, Brambleclaw smirked 

“You are coming with me though..” The dark tabby mewed in Firestar’s ear. Firestar obediently scrambled up and followed his deputy to the entrance of the camp. 

“Where are you two going?” Leafpool asked softly, Squirrleflight was obviously still shocked from the snap that her father gave her, thin tears were threatening to spill out on the floor. 

“Just going to see if Windclan is going to stir anymore trouble up baby.” Brambleclaw replied smoothly, coming up to Squirrleflight and intertwining his tail with hers and letting her snuggle in his chest. If Brambleclaw was being honest with himself he only become mates with Squirrleflight so it wouldn’t be suspicious that he was with Firestar for a large amount of time. 

“Brambleclaw.” Firestar said impatiently, twitching the tip of his tail 

“Bye Squirrlefligt.” Brambleclaw said before leaving Squirrleflight and going to Firestar’s side. Once they were out in the lush clearing Firestar stared at Brambleclaw 

“You know, for a bottom you are pretty cute.” Firestar stated, winking at Brambleclaw. That turned something in Brambleclaw on, his dominance side started to show.

“You see that tree over their?” Brambleclaw growled lowly in Firestar’s ear. Firestar smirked, he knew that he was going to get it and that was exactly what he wanted!

Firestar knew the drill already, he got on his hind quarters and leaned his paws against the tree looking behind him and seeing Brambleclaw corner him,

Firestar shot his tail upwards, reveling his hole and then wiggling his butt. Brambleclaw pressed up against Firestar as he tested Firestar’s hole 

“Oh look at naughty little Firestar...ready for my cock so soon?” Brambleclaw teased in a baby voice, his sharp teeth grazing over Firestar’s ears, Firestar whimpered 

“Mhm...” Firestar said submissively wiggling his butt again and pressing it against Brambleclaw’s cock desperate for something. 

“What were you doing?~” Brambleclaw’s flirtatious voice said again, running his dick everywhere but Firestar’s hole. 

“I was doing it myself!” Firestar confessed, his face was already flushed and his voice was getting more and more of a desperate cry. 

“What did I say?” Brambleclaw growled in Firestar’s ear whacking his tail to Firestar’s hind quarters. 

“To not put my tail near my hole or else I will get punished.” Firestar said in a desperate wail.

Brambleclaw smirked and pushed his cock fully sheathed, Firestar cried in pure pleasure. Brambleclaw then pulled out before Firestar had a chance to cum 

“Nice try...but bad boys don’t get to cum!” Brambleclaw hissed in Firestar’s ear, Firestar let out a path attic whimper 

“please let me come daddy!” Firestar begged, Brambleclaw thought for a moment before pulling Firestar in the old hunting grounds that was over taken by vines. 

“Tail yourself!” Brambleclaw ordered, Firestar didn’t hesitate before getting down in a hunters crouch and pushing his tail in his own hole. 

“B-Brambleclaw~“ Firestar moaned, Brambleclaw rubbed his own cock watching Firestar push his tail in and out. “A-aah~~” Firestar moaned loudly before letting out of a string of cuss words. Firestar cummed out on the soft dirt, Brambleclaw smirked 

“You still want one attention don’t you?” Brambleclaw hissed in Firestar’s ear, Firestar nodded and took his tail out and sticking his ass in the air. 

“Well with a rump like that who am I to say no?” Brambleclaw commented going up behind Firestar and ramming his cock into Firestar. “Now tell me, what did you think of me?” Brambleclaw demanded, as he started thrusting into Firestar. 

“I thought you were evil!! A-and aaah~!” Firestar managed to say before he started moaning again, Brambleclaw thrusted harder 

“You and Sandstorm are done hear me? You are going to leave Sandstorm and I will leave Squirrleflight! Then I will do this to you so much more the whole clan will know you are mine!” Brambleclaw ordered, Firestar nodded his head ‘yes’ before clawing the soft ground before him. Brambleclaw pounded mercilessly into Firestar, 

After Brambleclaw and Firestar were both happy with their results they headed to the lake, Brambleclaw happily cleaned Firestar and started to share tongues with his mystery mate. 

“I love you Brambleclaw...” Firestar said purring softly and looking up into Brambleclaw’s amber eyes 

“I love you to Firestar...” Brambleclaw murmured softly to Firestar, they leaned in and touched their foreheads together staying in that position for a solid second before pulling away, 

“Now let’s go, I wasn’t joking when I said you needed to do patrols.” Firestar said, Brambleaw looked at him a hint of amusement in his eyes 

“First one there gets to top the other in the clan bang!” Brambleclaw declared, Firestar and Brambleclaw started running together at full speed, let’s just say that Firestar won and got to let all his power bottom energy show. 


	2. Barley x ravenpaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with Ravenpaw and Barley

Ravenpaw opened his jaw in a judge yawn, Barley was curled up fast asleep snoring like crazy, the sun was just raising. Ravenpaw looked down at the sleeping Barley beside him and sighed heavily going to the farm land outside of the barn that the two toms lived in. 

“Why do you even go out there? The two-legs give us plenty of food!” Barley nagged, Ravenpaw let out a grunt and sniffed the air looking for some signs of prey. All his training had come to use here, even with Tigerclaw up his tail every five seconds telling him what to do. Ravenpaw dropped into a hunters crouch and silently padded along the moor land to a crow. 

Ravenpaw carried the crow back to the barn, his tail raised proudly in the air. Barley grunted and stretched in a yawn again

“I still won’t understand why you wake up so early..” Barley commented, whisking his black-and-white tail over the hay stack. 

“I guess I am still used to going on patrols.” Ravenpaw said with a shrug, Barley had a hint of mischief in his blue eyes as he lept on the highest hay stack in the barn.

”I am Barleyblood from warriorcatclan and this is my territory!” Barley yowled, letting out a playful hiss. Ravenpaw smiled brightly and climbed up there so he was facing Barley. 

“No, this belongs to moonclan! I am Ravenheart deputy of moonclan!” Ravenpaw said as he playfully swiped at Barley with his claws in. 

“Only Firestar can help us solve this mystery!” Barley meowed, Ravenpaw’s eyes glittered with amusement as he started leading the way to thunderclan territory. 

“Oh my! Is it the cats from warriorcatclan and moonclan?” Graystripe asked, his fluffy gray tail wrapped around his paws neatly. 

“Yes!” Raven paw and Barley exclaimed together, Graystripe chuckled and pretended to think for a moment 

“I think that the territory belongs to both the clans!” He decided, Ravenpaw and Barley smiled and then the three of them all together laughed. 

“For starclan sake what is all that yowling?!” Sandstorm demanded, Sandstom’s eyes trailed to the two toms she sighed and shook her head chuckling a little. 

“Come on! Let’s go eat!!” Fernpaw said, getting in a playful crouch and then bounding in the camp to the fresh-kill pile. Ravenpaw and Barley then came in the camp following the lead of Fernpaw gray pelt. 

The camp was so used to the two toms coming to the camp that they had started to make friends with the barn cats. 

“Barley! Guess what?!” Leafkit and Squirrlekit asked in union, 

“What?” Barley asked, crouching down and getting on the two kits levels 

“I am a medicine cat apprentice! And Squirrlepaw is a apprentice now!” Leafpaw said, not giving her sister a chance to say anything, Ravenpaw’s eyes softened as he looked at his friends kits now becoming apprentices 

“Next thing you know you gifts will become warriors and medicine cats!” Ravenpaw commented, Leafpaw looked exited and Squirrlepaw looked equally exited as they bounded off to their mentors. 


	5. Author’s note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a dumb author’s note that you can read if you wanna

Hello everyone! I am going to just say thank you so much for reading my work it means a lot and gives me so much inspiration, so I made this chapter to say that first of all I am going to do a Halloween special! And also that I do oc x oc, oc x canon, and canon x conon any gender, I will try my best to get to every single comment and do it in this story U am accepting everything so yeah! So here are some things to put in your comment if you want your oc in it (there is a canon vertigo at the end also) 

(For spicy oc request) Oc name, gender, clan, top or bottom, turn on and off’s, looks (pelt and eyes), any distinctive features if so what (scars, broad shoulders, skinny legs, etc), and scent (roses, mint, mouse, mops, etc) 

(for fluffy oc request) oc name, looks, gender, clan, distinctive features if so what (scars, broad shoulders, short, skinny, etc), likes and dislikes, and scent scent (roses, mint, mouse, moss, etc)

(for spicy canon request) name, top or bottom, setting (if they have a mate what happened to them or did they not take them as a mate), what type (rape, lust, etc), what book did this happen in or is happening in (like before twilight)

(for fluffy canon request) name, like and dislikes, what book did this happen in it is happening in (before The Last Hope, after the great battle, before Firestar left his Housefolk), cute little pet name (you don’t have to but it would be fun if you did) 

You don’t have to at any means actually fill out all of this stuff (I got a little out of hand with the detail lol)! Oh and I am very sorry I have been inactive for so long I will try to make a schedule with everything that is going on and yeah, that’s it! Hope you have a nice night, afternoon, or day!!   
-Author-Chan 


	6. Ivypool x blossomfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was from a Halloween writing prompt, the print is “True friends will stab you in the front”

Warning: gore, yandera

Ivypool happily walked over to Fernsong with a mouse in her jaw for them to share. 

“Hey ivypool!” Blossomfall began smiling widely at her best friend, 

“What’s up Blossom?” Ivypool asked the tortoiseshell she-cat, her dark blues eyes staring into Blossomfall’s amber eyes. 

“I was wondering...if you maybe wanted to train with me?” Blossomfall asked hopefully, her thick tortoiseshell-and-white tail rises highly in the air. 

“I just got back from hunting, I was going to share this mouse with Fernsong!” Ivypool purred pointing to the fluffy tom. Blossomfall held back a twinge of jealousy as Ivypool pointed to her mate. 

“Didn’t you hear? Fernsong _hates_ mice!” Blossomfall exclaimed, Ivypool looked at her shocked 

“Really?! Well...I guess you know better then me Blossomfall after all you have been friends with Fernsong since we were kits!” Ivypool pointed out, she thought for a second before letting her gaze drop the the ground. “I really wish he weren’t so picky...” She mumbled, she went to the fresh-kill pile and laid down the mouse. Silently Ivypool padded to the warriors den and slipped in to what Blossomfall guessed was sleep soundly, hopefully without the Dark Forest poking their greedy paws in her dreams. 

“Fernsong!” Blossomfall singed padding up to Fernsong with a large innocent smile on her face, “why don’t we go for a walk? Just like we used to!” Blossomfall exclaimed, Fear song’s eyes brightened up as he nodded his head and started walking with Blossomfall to the entrance of the camp. 

The two cats were far enough into Thunderclan territory Blossomfall slowed her pace so that she was behind the fluffy yellow and tom. Blossomfall’s claws extended and a smirk drew on her face, she reached out her claws and slashed Fernsong’s underbelly. 

Fernsong yelped in pain before turning around and seeing that Blossomfall scratched him, he took out his claws in return and leaped forward to Blossomfall, Blossomfall skillfully dodged and swiped at Fernsong’s flank. Get song snarled and twisted in the air, landing on Blossomfall’s back. 

“You know fake friends claw you in the back right?” Blossomfall hissed, rolling on the ground to crush Fernsong. Fernsong jumped off of Blossomfall and raised up on his hind quarters while Blossomfall stayed on the ground smirking evilly. 

“What about it?!” Fernsong asked Blossomfall, his teeth bared and his fur fluffed out to look twice his normal size. 

“Well true friends claw you in the front, and since I am a true friend you might just die!” Blossomfall leaped forward again and sunk her teeth into Fernsong’s scruff. 

“You are the worst..” Fernsong managed to choke out before he finally died, Blossomfall scoffed

”About time...” She murmured to herself before dropping Fernsong’s dead body and going to make Ivypool her new mate.


	7. Brambleclaw x Jaypaw x Hollypaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a Brambleclaw x Jaypaw x Hollypaw  
> Lust, love  
> Brambleclaw tops and Hollypaw and Jaypaw bottom  
> Brambleclaw has Squirrelflight as a mate, but she tells him to teach them how to mate  
> Happens in the sight
> 
> If you don't want to write this, I totally understand.

Warning: Love, Lust, Underage, incest (obviously), and this happens in the sight (not really a warning just wanted y’all to know)

Hollypaw was peacefully sitting in the clearing grooming herself. The camp had been quiet peaceful ever since the three kits had been made apprentices. Hollypaw still wondered what it would be like to still be training as a medicine car apprentice. 

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the high rock for a clan meeting!” Firestar’s order rang throughout the clearing and brought everybody to highledge. “As everyone knows the morning feathering is coming closer then we know it, so we need hunting patrols out to stock the fresh-kill, the elders need a place to rest, and the kits need a place to play!” He declared, everyone nodded their heads in agreement and started to dismiss. 

“Hollypaw! Lionpaw! Jaypaw!” Brambleclaw yowled, all three apprentices came to their father excited about what he might tell them. 

“I have to go Brambleclaw!” Lionpaw said urgently “Ashfur wanted to show me some battle moves.” He explained afterwards, Brambleclaw hesitated but then sighed in defeat 

“Fine.” He said caving in, Lionpaw smiled widely at his Dad and then went bounding off to Ashfur. 

“Why does Lionpaw get to train when I don’t?” Hollypaw whined 

“Yeah, I have some herbs that I need to sort through.” Jaypaw added, Brambleclaw shook his head in amusement 

“The faster we get there the faster we will be done with it!” Brambleclaw explained, as they left he gave a nod to Squirrleflight. 

“Are we there yet?” Jaypaw asked for the thousandth time, Brambleclaw stopped dead in his tracks and chuckled lowly 

“We are now.” He replied smoothly, Hollypaw sighed in relief to hopefully not here her brother’s complaining meow for today. “Now I am going to show you something called mating, when you guys have mates you will need to know this.” Brambleclaw meowed, licking his lips. 

“I’m a medicine cat, medicine cat’s don’t _take_ mates.” Jaypaw countered, a hint of annoyance flashed in his blind eyes. 

“You still need to know it.” Brambleclaw said, flicking his tail to Jaypaw. “Now, Jaypaw why don’t you go and get some herbs for Leafpool? When you come back it will be your turn.” Brambleclaw purred into Jaypaw’s ear. Jaypaw shivered and padded off into the forest. 

“What do I have to do?!” Hollypaw asked, her green eyes brightening up. This might be her chance to prove her father! 

“Go down in a hunters crouch and stick your tail in the air.” Brambleclaw ordered, Hollypaw obeyed him as she wiggled her pussy.

She was seen some cats doing this and she wanted to be the best for Brambleclaw! That way he can see her talent! 

“Now, this is going to be painful for a while but it will soon feel good ok?” Brambleclaw explained, Hollypaw pushed her ass back into Brambleclaw’s dick. “Suck.” He stated, his amber eyes narrowing as Hollypaw sucked him off. Once Hollypaw was down sucking him Jaypaw had arrived. 

“Jaypaw! Just in time!” Hollypaw looked confused at her father, “do you feel Hollypaw’s hole?” Brambleclaw asked placing Jaypaw’s paw right on Hollypaw’s tight pink hole. 

“Yes.” Jaypaw replied, Brambleclaw chuckled lowly 

“Stick your tongue in it and eat her out!” He growled, Jaypaw nodded his head and started eating Hollypaw out. 

“Oh Jaypaw~” Hollypaw moaned quietly, Brambleclaw forced his dick into her mouth again. Brambleclaw then started thrusting into her mouth, making Hollypaw choke. “Jaypaw move and go get more herbs!” Brambleclaw snapped at Jaypaw. 

“I already collected them all though!” He whined, stomping his foot on the ground. 

“Then go do something, come back when you think Hollypaw has been abused enough.” Brambleclaw stated before going behind Hollypaw and slamming his fully sheathed cock into her unexperienced hole.

“It’s to big~~” Hollypaw managed to say before letting out a string of moans, she mentally clawed herself. _She_ was going to be a good little slut for Brambleclaw, just like what she had seen but better! 

“Get on your back.” Brambleclaw growled, Hollypaw nodded her head and got on her back and opened her hindquarters purposely so that her core was showing. “Good little slut~” Brambleclaw purred as he slid his dick into her core, Hollypaw moaned loudly as Brambleclaw went harder. Her green eyes were rolling back to her head and her tongue was rolled out in pure pleasure. 

“I could hear you two all the way from the lake.” Jaypaw hissed, Brambleclaw pulled out of Hollypaw. Hollypaw scrambled up, her everything was hurting and she needed to cum! She whined a little, and left to take care do it herself. 

“Go down in a hunters crouch, you know what that is right?” Brambleclaw asked, Jaypaw nodded his head 

“I am not dumb!” He said, lashing his tail out and getting down in a hunters crouch purposely tucking his tail to cover his hole. Brambleclaw removed Jaypaw’s tail and without warning he started thrusting in and out of him. “A-Aah~” Jaypaw whimpered, clawing at the loose soil and making a pile there. “Great mother of Starclan how did all of the queens survive?~” Jaypaw asked before letting out a string of moans. 

After that, Brambleclaw pulled out of Jaypaw. He went back to camp and left Jaypaw a panting mess. 


	8. Bramblestar x Alderpaw x Sparkpaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a Bramblestar x Alderpaw x Sparkpaw  
> Lust, love  
> Bramblestar tops while Spark and Alder bottom  
> Bramblestar is mates with Squirrelflight, but she tells him that since Alderpaw likes Needlepaw, he needs to be taught about mating.
> 
> I understand if you're uncomfortable with writing this. I understand

Warning: love, lust

Alderpaw sat down grumpily and sulked in the corner of the Medicine den

”I swear to Starclan what in the world is wrong with you?!” Jayfeather snapped, his blind blue eye narrowing down to the dark ginger tom. 

“Alderpaw has a crush~” Leafpool teased, her soft amber eyes glittering with humor. Alderpaw’s faced flushed a deep wine red as he scrambled backwards 

“N-no!” He said defensively, Jayfeather rolled his eyes and sat down next to Leafpool. 

“Who is it?!” Leafpool begged, getting in a playful stance and bouncing up and down. Alderpaw shuffled uncomfortably 

“Needlepaw, obviously.” Jayfeather hissed under his breath, Leafpool’s eyes went wide in shock

”Jayfeather!!” Alderpaw whined. “We talked about this, no reading my mind!” Jayfeather turned his back on his past mentor and apprentice and started sorting through the herbs. 

“One of us needs to die, and it ain’t gonna be me this time.” Jayfeather groaned, Leafpool and Alderpaw both gave Jayfeather a confused glance. “We have to many medicine cats!” He explained, throwing his paws in the air and landing in the soft moss nest. 

“Why don’t you go to Sparkpaw? I heard that she is just the _best_ with she-cat advice!” Leafpool instructed.

As though it summoned her Sparkpaw came racing in through the medicine cat entrance, making the neatly stacked bundle of yarrow fly everywhere. 

“Alderpaw!!!!” Jayfeather yowled loudly, Alderpaw scramble upwards and ran next to Jayfeather. “Come get your sister out of my den!” He ordered, Alderpaw chuckled nervously before pushing Sparkpaw out of the den. 

“Oh hey Alderpaw!” Sparkpaw exclaimed, Alderpaw gave Sparkpaw a shocked yet impressed look.

“Jayfeather so going to kill you one day I swear...” Alderpaw murmured, shaking his head. 

“Bramblestar wanted you! I came to get you silly!” Sparkpaw explained, Alderpaw cast a nervous glance around the camp. 

“Am I in trouble....?” Alderpaw stampeded, Sparkpaw rolled her green eyes and grabbed Alderpaw’s scruff, dragging him to the deep undergrowth of the forest. 

Once Alderpaw was well...dragged to the forest Bramblestar was sitting in the clearing, his tail neatly tucked around his paws. 

“Squirrleflight told me you had a crush on Needlepaw?” Bramblestar asked Alderpaw, Alderpaw groaned lowly and nodded his head ‘yes’. 

“Well then, you need to know to know how to mate.” Bramblestar stated smoothly, his amber eyes glistening with a little bit of humor as Alderpaw squeaked. 

“Why?!” Alderpaw asked nervously, Bramblestar rolled his eyes. 

“Your sister knows how to do it, so you should to.” Bramblestar explained, Sparkpaw fluffed out her flame colored pelt in pride. 

“Yes I do!” She meowed happily, she smiled. 

“Show him.” Bramblestar growled, Alderpaw looked at his sister with wide eyes. 

“With pleasure.” Sparkpaw purred, Bramblestar nodded and smirked, Alderpaw then reluctantly went over to Sparkpaw. 

“Call me when you are done with him Sparkpaw, then you may leave.” Bramblestar explained, he started going away and Sparkpaw leaped on Alderpaw. 

“Sparkpaw! Get off me!!” Alderpaw whined, scrapping the ground and heaving Sparkpaw off of his back. 

“Well you need to learn!” Sparkpaw pouted, Alderpaw rolled his eyes, 

“Fine....but only because Bramblestar told us to!” Alderpaw spat, Sparkpaw’s bright green eyes filled up with joy as she got down in a hunters crouch. 

“Now watch me ok?” She asked, Alderpaw sat down and observed Sparkpaw as she got comfortable and slid her tail into her hole. Alderpaw couldn’t help but get the thought that it was Needlepaw there and he could almost feel the heat in the atmosphere rise. 

“What do I do?” Alderpaw asked, whisking his plump tail to the side and going up to Sparkpaw. 

“You stick your dick inside me mouse-brain.” Sparkpaw said, rolling her eyes. Alderpaw hesitated before going up in front of Sparkpaw and sticking his fully sheathed cock in her mouth. She sucked and like before Alderpaw couldn’t help but imagine Needlepaw doing this to him, he let out a tiny moan before Sparkpaw let go of his dick. “Imagine me as Needlepaw.” Sparkpaw said helpfully _I don’t think that will help! I already want her to have my kits!_ Alderpaw sighed and went behind Sparkpaw, slowly he put his fully sheathed dick into Sparkpaw’s right hole. 

Alderpaw started to thrust and he couldn’t help but imagine Needlepaw there, begging him to go faster. He went faster and started ramming into her, Sparkpaw moaned loudly. 

“Right there!~” Sparkpaw announced, Alderpaw could tell that she to was thinking about someone else doing this to her. Alderpaw thrusting into her spot again and again. 

“That’s no way to do it.” A voice sounded, Alderpaw jumped back and saw Bramblestar towering over the two apprentices. “Step back and watch me.” He ordered, Sparkpaw cast a glance at Bramblestar before closing her eyes and pretending to imagine her little crush there instead of her leader. 

Without any warning Bramblestar started thrusting into Sparkpaw, Sparkpaw opened her eyes and moaned as loud as she could. 

“B-Bramble—AHH~“ Sparkpaw tried to communicate but all she could do was lay there and moan on the top of her lounges. 

“Such a good little slut.” Bramblestar praised, Alderpaw didn’t notice it but he to was stroking his cock. He went up to Sparkpaw and shoved his dick in her mouth 

“Suck.” He ordered, She looked at him with round eyes. Obviously she was starting to regret letting Bramblestar and Alderpaw fuck her. She starting sucking Alderpaw off as Bramblestar slammed into her. All three cats were in complete lust, 

Sparkpaw seemed to loose count how many rounds they had done, all she knew was that the two toms wearing going to stop until they came. Sparkpaw’s cum was all over the ground and Alderpaw was still thrusting into her. 

“M-more~” Sparkpaw begged, she pushed her pussy deeper into Alderpaw. Bramblestar went behind Alderpaw and started thrusting into him. Finally they all came, Sparkpaw’s bright green eyes were clouded with lust as they rolled to the back of her head. 

“Lesson finished, Alderpaw help your sister to the apprentice den.” Bramblestar meowed, Alderpaw nodded his head and helped Sparkpaw clean herself. Her flame colored pelt was dirty from leaves and cum. 

“Best. Lesson. Ever..” Sparkpaw murmured, Alderpaw nodded in agreement and left to the medicine den as Sparkpaw left to the Apprentice den. 


	9. Bristlefrost x rootpaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nice maybe do bristlefrost x rootpaw next

Warning: no warnings apply (although there are some spoilers for the silent thaw) 

Bristlefrost gazed up at the stars twinkling above her head, gazing sideways and smiled warmly as Rootpaw hurried to her side. The gatherings where the only time the two couple got to see each other. 

“Finally the clans are back again!” Rootpaw exclaimed, Bristlefrost nodded in agreement. 

“Although, it seems Sootfur has lost her normal energy.” Bristlefrost commented, Rootpaw tilted his head in confusion. “Usually she is a little bratty, she must feel so bad...I mean she did loose her mate!” Bristlefrost explained. 

“What do you think of Stemleaf dying though? Wasn’t he your mentor?” Rootpaw meowed, Bristlefrost thought for a moment. 

“I am grieving for the loss of the all my clan mates, we will never get them back...” She muttered, her white tabby pelt flowing in the moonlight. 

“Do you know where they are going?” Rootpaw asked anxiously, Bristlefrost purred. 

“To Starclan, where all our ancestors go mouse-brain!” She laughed, Rootpaw shifted his paws uncomfortably. 

“What if they are spirits to? What if they talk to me again?! Everyone will think I am weird!” Rootpaw fretted, Bristlefrost laughed again. 

“I would never think you are weird, and if any cat in the lake thinks you are they will have to go through me first!” Bristlefrost boasted proudly, fluffing out her chest in pride. Rootpaw shook his head, amusement twinkling in his yellow gaze, 

“I wanna cuddle you!” Rootpaw pouted, Bristlefrost purred softly and wrapped her body around Rootpaw. Rootpaw was built similar to the Sisters, he was tall and bully with heavy muscles rippling under his fur. Rootpaw purred with Bristlefrost and curled closer to her, sharing his warmth with her happily. 

“I wanna be like this forever...” Rootpaw muttered, Bristlefrost buried her pink nose deeper into Rootpaw’s chest. 

“Soon sunflower, soon...” She mewed before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Rootpaw stayed completely still the whole gathering in fear of waking up the frail she-cat that was curled up next to him. 


	10. Sandstorm x Brambleclaw x Firestar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, could I request BrambleclawxFirestarxSandstorm in which the three are in a relationship with each other? Can be smut or fluff, but Firestar tops both. Should be after Sunrise at the least. Thank you!

Warning(s): no warnings apply except for a spoiler warning on the last hope 

Sandstorm stiffened her muscles as she’s sniffed the air. Everyone from Thunderclan was trying to keep busy by hunting or practicing battle moves that Ivypool and Blossomfall taught them. “Ivypool is a very courageous young warrior...” Brambleclaw purred as he walked up to the light ginger she-cat. 

“That she is, but we can’t forget Dovewing...” Sandstorm meowed wistfully. Firestar came from behind the two and playfully pounced on them. 

“I think they both are great! Just like you two!” Firestar announced, he was never one to hide that he was in a relationship with the two. Probably one of the reasons that he is loved in the clans, people think that he is brave to show his affection in public, especially the affection for Brambleclaw. 

“Tail you!” Sandstorm pouted, Brambleclaw rolled his amber eyes and heaved himself off the ground after shaking his pelt. Firestar purred in amusement as Sandstorm got up and shook her pelt, making specks of dirt fly everywhere. 

“Someone’s got thorns in their bedding!” Brambleclaw commented as he licked his paw and drew it over his ear. 

“I do _not_!” Sandstorm snarled defensively. Firestar rolled his green eyes and came in between his mates. 

“Let’s not get into a fight when we have different enemies!” Firestar commented, Brambleclaw straightened up and chuckled a little. 

“Hey Firestar....” Sandstorm began to say, Brambleclaw gave her a scared look. He knew what she was going to say, and none of it was going to be good. 

“Sandsorm!” Brambleclaw hissed at Sandstorm, Sandstorm flicked her light ginger striped tail. 

“Do you promise that life will be free after this battle?” Sandstorm asked, Firestar smiled warmly and nuzzled Brambleclaw and Sandstorm each. 

“Yes...we will have many cuddle session after it...” Firestar muttered, Brambleclaw and Sandstorm went up and nuzzled against Firestar’s chest. 

  
“FIRESTAR!!!!!” Sandstorm yowled, Brambleclaw pricked his ears as he heard one of his mates yowl. 

“Sandstorm?!” Brambleclaw yelled as he raced to the she-cats voice. 

“He died....” Sandstorm choked out, Firestar’s body was covered in blood, a tree crushed his body. 


	11. Ravenpaw x Barely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do barley x ravenpaw smut?  
> Barley tops, please!

⚠️Warning⚠️: nsfw content, love, lust

Barely was fast asleep in his nest, the scent of hay filling his nose as he slept soundly. “BARELY FIRESTAR BIT MY TAIL!!!!” Ravenpaw yowled, Barely groaned and covered his ears with his tail.

”Both of you stop that! There are some cats who want to rest.” Barely snapped, pointing his nose to the mess of pelts sleeping in the corner of the barn. Firestar playfully batted Ravenpaw with his forepaw as Ravenpaw tackled Firestar to the ground. Barely watched in amusement as he stared at the two friends playing like kits in the nursery. 

“Speaking of which, we better leave, thank you for housing us guys.” Firestar said, pushing Ravenpaw off with ease and getting his clanmates up. Ravenpaw sighed and got in the nest which he shared with Barely. 

“I am going to miss them...” Barely muttered as he watched his friends go, Barely twitched his ears as he saw the swarm of pelts leave the barn and got it he outside world. The two toms silently watched into the last of the cats scent faded away into nothing and the mice started to get out in the open. 

“What do you wanna do now?” Ravenpaw asked Barely, Barely’s eyes lit up as he walked over to Ravenpaw. 

“Oh I wanna do a bunch of things to you~“ Barely teased the small black-and-white tom. Ravenpaw swiped at Barely with his claws in. 

“Barely!!” Ravenpaw whined, Barely chuckled before sitting down next to his mate. 

“I am not kidding Raven.” Barely added more seriously.

”Fine, your lucky I’m in the mood.” Ravenpaw meowed, Barely but back a purr of amusement as Ravenpaw bent down and stuck his tail in the air. Barely slowly sunk his member into Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw moaned out and closed his eyes in pain. Barry waited for the smaller tom below him to adjust before he gave the signal that he was going to move. Once Ravenpaw was ready Barely went crazy, he kept abusing Ravenpaw’s poor hole until Barely came in Ravenpaw (which was a long time considering that Ravenpaw couldn’t feel his hind quarters anymore). Finally Barely pulled out of Ravenpaw and the two where left grooming each other. 


	12. Leafpool x Mothwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Christmas special (not really Christmas themed but it is mentioned sometimes) and by sometimes I mean like one sentence, Thai did some angst for y’all since I haven’t posted in a while and wanna tug at your heartstrings. While Mothwing isn’t my favorite character she sure does come along with the angst and when she is paired with Leafpool I like it even more! :)

**⚠️Warning⚠️: spoilers for Squirrleflight’s Hope and further**

Leafpool skidded to a gaily at the edge of the clearing, her soft amber eyes glittered with humor as she saw Mothwing swim across the lake to reach her new mate. “Hey!” Mothwing squeaked, getting it of the water and shaking her pelt dry. Leafpool jumped back in surprise, her pelt fluffing out in fear. 

“Hey Mothwing!” Leafpool purred, the bad day that she had now in the back of her mind as she focused on her mate. 

“What’s with the sad face? You gotta cheer up!” Mothwing exclaimed, Leafpool rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry, I just had a bad day…” Leafpool muttered, Mothwing stomped on the ground. 

“Well, we can’t have that now can we?” Mothwing asked, lifting her head high in the air. “I saw that the two-legs have these lights up! Wanna go there?” Mothwing suggested, Leafpool nodded. Letting her soft brown tabby pelt brush against Mothwing’s golden tabby pelt. 

“Mothwing…just…stop…” Willowshine muttered, Mothwing gave a shocked glance at her apprentice. 

“Ignore her, we won…” Leafpool prompted, Mothwing smiled happily and padded alongside her mate. 

***

“And then Leafpool showed up and saved the kits! She lived happily ever after the end!” Mothwing explained, telling the story to some kits in the nursery. 

“Mothwing, you can’t look down on what she did.” Misty star’s soft voice spoke up, Mothwing pinned her ears to the side of her face before stalking off. 

***

“Brakenpelt caught the biggest fish today you should’ve seen it!” Mothwing exclaimed, her paws stretching as wide as they took her. Leafpool let out an amused purr. 

“Did you eat it?” Leafpool meowed, Mothwing shook her head ‘no.’ 

“Some of the elders ate it!” Mothwing explained, Leafpool laughed before beginning to play tackle Mothwing. 

“I got the biggest fish there is! Wayyyy better then Brakenpelt’s!” Leafpool assured, Mothwing laughed and the two medicine cats started playing like kits in the nursery. 

“Just admit it already LEAFPOOL IS DEAD!!!” Jayfeather hissed, Mothwing watched desperately as her illusion of Leafpool vanished. She turned around to see the gray tabby tom sit in the snow. 

“I know!” Mothwing yowled, tears brimmed out of the corners of her eyes as she fell to the floor. Helplessly. “But it’s _my story_ and I get to decide what happens in it!” Mothwing argued, her fluffy golden tabby tail wrapping around her thick furred body. Jayfeather muttered something under his breath before leaving. _Why is everyone leaving me...? I did nothing to them…why are they leaving me…?_ Mothwing thought as she watched the Thunderclan medicine cat leave her along in the cold snow. 

*** 

**(spillers for the “Broken Code” arc)**

Mothwing looked horrified as Mistystar banished her from her own clan. The medicine cat backed away before tumbling over a rock in the ground. “You were my friend and my leader who could you do this to me?!” Mothwing yowled, she yowled so loud that after her throat felt raw. She tried to cry for help but she couldn’t. All she could do was go to Shadowclan once Tigerstar accepted her into the clan. _Leafpool…everyone has left me…surly it wouldn’t be too bad if I left them…right…?_


End file.
